¡12 corazones!
by Saulen
Summary: Konoha TV lanza el programa de televisión donde cualquier ninja puede encontrar a su corazón. Naruto no sabe lo que pasa, Sasuke busca venganza y Sakura y Hinata no saben que hacer. ¿Podrán encontrar a su otra mitad en este programa?


Solo hice este fic por una deuda histórica con mi imoto, pero igual espero que resulte entretenido. Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Doce Corazones a los que la pasan por la televisión. (Solo he visto este programa un par de veces, lo juro)

XOXOXOXOXO

A continuación, por el canal de los ninjas, Doce corazones de Konoha.

Se abre la pantalla, unos corazones salen volando en el aire, y detrás de ellos aparece Yamato vestido con su traje de etiqueta y corbata intentando hacer la danza de la madera con el micrófono en la mano, sacando hojas y ramitas con la otra mientras sonríe. La secuencia se pasa hacia un panel foro donde está él, todavía bailando, mientras ocho kunounichis están en los asientos de corazón aplaudiendo, con el público lleno de jounins, chuunins y genins rodeando la escenografía. En la pantalla aparece el logo de "doce corazones", con la cara de Yamato junto a éste.

-¡Bienvenidos a doce corazones, el programa donde los niños y las niñas se encuentran para enamorarse! –Narra con estilo de los presentadores de los noventas. Todo el público sigue aplaudiendo con cara de lástima, lo que le saca una gota en la cabeza. –Erhem. –Tose para aclararse la garganta. -El día de hoy tenemos unas lindas chicas que… ¡oigan! –Vuelve a ver a las cámaras, sonrojado. -¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a decir estas cosas?

-Kurenai-san lo hacía, pero ya ves que está embarazada. –Le dice Jiraiya, que es el productor ejecutivo. -¡Sigue hablando ya, Yamato! ¡Quiero ver a las chicas! –Le recrimina, lo que les da coloración azul bajo los ojos a las ocho concursantes. Yamato tose de nuevo y se dispone a sonreír nuevamente. Entre las jóvenes que están a su lado se distinguen Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, Ino, Temari, Karin, Konan y Matsuri, cada una vestida con su atuendo de siempre.

-¡Oh, si, ya las presentaré, pero antes les presento a Kankur-o! –Hace una señal para dirigirse a una esquina donde está Kankuro, que tiene a su marioneta en las manos y lo ha vuelto a ver nerviosamente. Parecía estar abrazando a su muñeco.

-Ehh… hola…

-¡Psst! ¡Kankuro-san, se supone que debes hablar sobre astrología! –Le dice Kiba, que lleva puesto un headset y una camisa que dice "staff". Kankuro parece caer en cuenta de la situación y asiente animado.

-De acuerdo. –Se dirige al set. -¡Hola, Yamato! Hoy utilizaré a mi amigo Karasu –Muestra a su marioneta. –para decirles a las participantes lo que los astros les tienen preparado este día. –En ese instante se da cuenta de que Temari está concursando. -¡Oe, Temari! ¡¿Qué rayos haces participando en un evento tan frívolo como este?

-¡Lo mismo te pregunto yo, Kankuro! Vine aquí para divertirme porque en la Arena no hay hombres que valgan la pena. –Se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado. Kankuro se topa la mano a la frente y vuelve a manejar a Karasu, haciéndole de ventrílocuo, fingiendo voz estilo Barney.

-Les explicaré a todos como hacen las marionetas para comprender los astros a través de los hilos de chakra que cada una de ustedes desprende por sus dedos, y entonces… -Comienza a emocionarse, pero las cámaras pasan de él al instante.

-¡Bien! –interrumpe Yamato. –Volveremos con Kankur-o en unos momentos, pero por ahora, ¡conozcamos a nuestros concursantes! –Señala con la mano hacia la entrada del escenario, donde una luz se ilumina mientras él comienza a leer sus tarjetas.

-¡Konoha, 16 años, estudiante de entomología, Shino! –Aparece caminando silencioso, llega hasta el centro de la plataforma, mira a las jóvenes y procede a sentarse en uno de los cuatro asientos del frente. Todos creen escuchar uno que otro zumbido mientras se desplaza.

-Shino… -Dice Sakura, azul. Hinata tiene una expresión similar a la suya, limitándose a asentir.

-Vuelta… vuelta… -Se oye un leve susurro en la distancia. Yamato traga saliva y luego retoma su actitud de presentador.

-¡Konoha, 17 años, Jounin, Neji! –Entra Neji caminando con actitud determinada. Al llegar al centro, hace el Byakugan y pone cara de enojado mientras ve a las concursantes. Se oye un coro femenino de ¡vuelta, vuelta!

-¿Vuelta? –Pregunta Neji, mirando a Yamato. Este solo se encoje de hombros. Neji se pone serio y se prepara.

-Está bien… ¡Kaiten! –Al instante comienza a ejecutar la técnica de remolino, generando una onda de viento que mueve los cabellos y levanta las faldas de algunas asistentes del público, generando algunos ¡kya! Al azar. Después de girar, el Hyuuga hace cara de confiado y regresa caminando a sentarse al lado de Shino, mientras todas las chicas excepto Ten-Ten lo miran con pesadez.

-Erhem… -Retoma Yamato. -16 años, Ninja renegado, criminal, asesino vengador y genin, ¡Sasuke!

-¡KYA! ¡SASUKE-KUN! –Se escucha un coro de varias chicas a la vez. Sasuke entra con cara de "no me interesa", avanzando lentamente ante las miradas sonrojadas de Sakura, Ino y Karin, mientras las demás lo miran con sutil indiferencia. Al llegar al centro se escucha el "vuelta, vuelta" femenino, pero solo consiguen que él vuelva a ver al público mostrándoles su Mangekyou Sharingan, el que de inmediato comienza a girar. Luego de tres revoluciones se detiene.

-¡Hmp! –Es lo único que profiere antes de ir a sentarse al lado de Neji. -¿Por qué rayos tengo yo que venir a este tipo de estupideces de Konoha? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Konoha debería estar sumida en la destrucción! ¡Por mi venganza! ¡Transformaré sus sonrisas en lágrimas! ¡todos van a sufrir! –Sigue gritando, pero se detiene en seco ante el sonido de una voz conocida.

-Idiota hermano… -Lo llama Itachi desde el público, mirándolo con cara de regaño. Sasuke hace cara de desesperado al verlo, sus pupilas contraídas y todo su cuerpo tembloroso. –Huye, huye, escóndete, odia y participa en este estúpido concurso… -Le recita mientras lo observa con su propio Mangekyo. Sasuke parece calmarse y se limita a sentarse con los brazos cruzados.

-Uff… -Dice Yamato, ya impaciente porque termine. -¡De Konoha, 16 años, genin, Naruto! –Señala hacia la puerta y Naruto entra haciendo su sonrisa característica con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Yeah! ¡viva Uzumaki Naruto-sama! –Salta frente al público con los dedos en V, animado.

-¡Naruto, ven aquí! –Le reclama Yamato. Naruto asiente y llega junto a él. Mira a las concursantes con ojos serenos y confiados, y termina con una sonrisa de todos los dientes. Nuevamente se oye el "vuelta, vuelta". Naruto levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos, pensativo. Al cabo de unos momentos parece habérsele ocurrido algo.

-A ver con qué sale este… -Piensa Yamato. En ese instante ve a Naruto y pone cara de horror.

-¡Kagebunshin no jutsu! –Dice el protagonista, creando un clon. Inmediatamente comienza a hacer un rasengan, dándole vueltas al chakra en su mano; sin embargo, antes de poder ejecutarlo es silenciada por un superpuñetazo propinado por Sakura.

-¡Estúpido Naruto! ¡SHANAROOO! –Grita al arrojarlo entre el público.

-Oww… eso fue doloroso, Sakura-chan… -Se queja mientras se levanta y camina hasta sentarse en su silla junto a Sasuke, no sin antes hacerle una cara de rivalidad, a la que éste contesta de la misma forma, ambos cruzándose de brazos.

-_Na… Naruto-kun… _-Piensa tímidamente Hinata mientras lo ve sentado. _-¿Será… posible que me elijas…?_ –Se sonroja ante la idea.

-Bien, como primera prueba, cada uno de ustedes debe demostrarle a las chicas que de verdad merecen una oportunidad para tenerlas. Para esto cada uno de ustedes hará un jutsu para impresionarlas, recuerden que debe ser un jutsu "romántico", y ellas serán quienes lo evalúen. –Luego mira a Sasuke. –Sasuke, tu primero. –Le dice haciéndose a un lado. Sasuke se para de mala gana y camina hasta el centro del escenario, no sin antes ver hacia el público y ubica a Madara en él, que lo mira con el Rinnegan y el Sharingan a través de su máscara. Al verlo recuerda una conversación con él antes de venir.

_-"si logras destacar en ese programa, servirá como distracción para los de Konoha y así podremos invadirla más fácilmente… no olvides tu papel, Sasuke_". –Le dijo en ese momento. Sasuke se pone serio y hace los sellos para el katon.

-¡Katon, love-gokakyuu no jutsu! –Grita sonrojado. Al instante escupe fuego, pero en vez de una bola gigante, crea un corazón hecho de flamas en el aire, ruborizando a todas las participantes ante el disgusto de Naruto y Neji. Shino parece no estar muy afectado. Al terminar la técnica, el Uchiha se da la vuelta y sin decir nada vuelve a sentarse.

-Neji, tu turno. –Indica Yamato. Neji se pone de pie y ante el asombro de todos los presentes hace una danza que representa como se da cada uno de los 64 golpes del Junken, haciéndolo de la forma más estilizada posible.

-¿Qué… estás haciendo? –Le pregunta el taicho. Neji, que no deja de hacer las posiciones, le responde sin mirarlo.

-No hay nada más romántico para un artista marcial que el hablar con el otro a través de las posturas de las técnicas que uno domina mejor. Por eso estoy poniendo todo mi corazón en este Junken… -Explica antes de dar un salto y terminar con una posición cero. Al terminar, todo el mundo guarda silencio.

-_Ja, los dejé sin palabras. Supera eso, Sasuke. _–Piensa mirando al Uchiha, que lo observa de brazos cruzados junto con Naruto. –_Aunque es muy posible para Naruto el superarme…_ -Se dice mientras toma asiento.

-¡Es mi turno! –Se emociona Naruto, pero Yamato lo detiene con un movimiento de mano.

-No, no lo es. –Lo regaña mandándolo de regreso. –Es hora de que las chicas voten para ver cuál de ustedes no les… -Mira a Jiraiya sonrojado, éste lo mira con enojo. -… no les gustó a las chicas… _¿por qué me tocan este tipo de diálogos a mi…?_

- A ver, Kankur-o, di algo que pueda salvar a estos chicos. –Le dice Yamato en actitud suplicante. Kankuro, que está de nuevo jugando con Karasu, se da cuenta de que está en escena de nuevo.

-Erhem… -Los mira. –Naruto es el héroe que venció a Pain, y ha salvado a Konoha en muchísimas ocasiones. Quedarse con Naruto significaría subir a novia del protagonista, y por lo tanto, un consecuente aumento de fama. –Naruto sonríe ante el comentario, y Hinata lo observa con emoción, mientras Sakura luce un poco confundida. Matsuri y Konan no parecen impresionadas. –Si van por Sasuke. –Se detiene y mira a Karin. Ve sus notas y se da cuenta de que Sasuke terminó atravesándola con un chidori solo para matar a su enemigo. Ella no luce incómoda por ese hecho.- Si van por Sasuke, también serán muy famosas… -Es lo único que se le ocurre decir. –Con Neji, sus vidas serán muy activas, y tener a alguien con el ojo que todo lo ve en casa siempre es una buena idea. Por otro lado, Shino es un intelectual, y los insectos son todo para él, pero si lo eligen sabrán que nunca podrán olvidarlo.

Otro sentimiento de malestar generalizado.

-Bueno… ¡es hora de votar! –Propone Yamato. –Sakura. –Le indica con el micrófono.

-Shino. –Dice de inmediato. –No tengo nada en su contra, pero sus insectos me dan escalofríos…

Hinata.

-Voto… por Neji…

-¡Hinata-sama! –Se sorprende el genio Hyuuga. -¿Pero por qué?

-Porque… yo te veo más como un hermano… así que… por eso…

La chica tiene un punto. –Agrega Yamato. –Ahora Ten-Ten.

-Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? –Pregunta Yamato.

- Los ojos de Neji son mejores que los de él.

-Bueno, no cuestionaré tus motivos. Van un voto Shino, uno Neji, uno Sasuke. Ahora Karin.

-Sasuke.

-A ti menos que a nadie puedo culpar de eso. Dos votos Sasuke. Ahora tú, Ino.

-Shino. A mi también me dan escalofríos los insectos. –Se abraza mientras tiembla de pensar en eso.

-Dos Shino, dos Sasuke. Konan. –Señala a la Akatsuki.

-Voto por el Aburame. Su clan me dio problemas durante la invasión de Konoha. –Dice casi pragmática.

-No se si ese motivo sea válido en este programa… -Se limpia el sudor. –Matsuri-san.

-Shino. –Apoya ella. –Solo porque Konan-san lo dice.

-Bien, no hay problema. –Vuelve a ver a Shino. –Parece que no eres muy popular con las chicas. –Le muestra una sonrisa compasiva. Shino asiente. –El último voto es el de Temari-san, tú decides si hay empate o si es el fin para…

-Shino. –Dice la usuaria de viento. El peleó contra mi hermano en varias ocasiones, y todavía no le perdono que lo haya derrotado con esos insectos… ¡yo fui quien terminó sacándoselos del cuerpo! –Dice con horror. Kankuro frunce el seño. Una luz se enciende sobre Shino, indicando que está expulsado.

-Lo siento, Shino, debes irte. –Le indica el camino a la salida. Shino se levanta y sin mediar palabra camina hasta la salida. Luego Yamato vuelve a poner su cara sonriente y se dirige hacia los chicos restantes. -¡Es tiempo de presentar a las chicas! –La cámara hace acercamientos a cada una desde las piernas hasta la cabeza según las mencionan.

-¡De Konoha, 16 años, ninja médico, Sakura! –Aplausos mientras Sakura cruza las piernas, sonriente. -¡De Konoha, 16 años, Chuunin, Hinata! –La presenta mientras ella solo se sonroja. -¡De Konoha, 17 años, experta en armas, Ten-Ten! –La cámara pasa por TenTen. -¡De Konoha, 16 años, florista, Ino! –Ino se acomoda el cabello y hace un giño a la cámara.

-¡Bien, bien, bien! –Celebra Jiraiya mientras supervisa la grabación junto con Kakashi. –¡De seguro esto es material de oro para el siguiente Icha-Icha!

-El cual espero ansiosamente. –Secunda el capitán del equipo 7.

-¡De la arena, 18 años, Jounin, Temari! –Se muestra a Temari con su abanico junto a ella. -¡Del Sonido, 17 años, centinela de prisión, Karin! –Se acomoda los anteojos mirando seria. -¡De la lluvia, exninja fundadora de Akatsuki, Konan! –Enfocan a Konan inexpresiva. –Y con 15 años, de la aldea de la arena, genin fangirl, Matsuri!

Se escuchan los aplausos del público. Yamato se para en el centro, un poco sonrojado mientras traen un asiento con forma de corazón y le instalan los medidores de pulsaciones. Naruto observa extrañado mientras Sakura parece reconocer los dispositivos.

-¿Esto es…?

-¡Esta máquina sirve para medir las pulsaciones del corazón! Ustedes saben que el corazón se agita por el nerviosismo o la excitación, así que en este juego el objetivo es obtener el mayor número de latidos por minuto de la persona que esté sentada en este sillón. –Hinata de repente se pone más roja, llamando la atención del resto, lo que no pasa desapercibido por Yamato.

-Hinata y Naruto, por favor, pasen. –Les indica con un movimiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? –Pregunta el Uzumaki mientras se señala con el dedo. Hinata alcanza el nivel tomate en su rostro y tímidamente se pone de pie, llegando junto a Naruto, cuya mirada le inspira confianza y la tranquiliza un poco. –De seguro ganamos esto, Hinata. –Le dice él, dejando a relucir que no ha terminado de entender la naturaleza del juego.

-Eh, si… -Contesta Hinata. Naruto procede a sentarse en el sillón de corazón, mientras la joven Hyuuga se queda de pie frente a él, todavía nerviosa.

-Puedes comenzar ahora. –Le indica Yamato. Comienza a sonar música sensual en el fondo, lo que provoca que ella mire en todas direcciones, igual que el chico Uzumaki, que retoma atención cuando ve que la expresión de Hinata ahora es decidida y camina serena hacia él.

-¿Hinata? –Pregunta mirándola.

-_Mírame, Naruto-kun…_ -Piensa mientras comienza a balancearse hacia los lados, en un intento por moverse sensualmente.

-¿Hinata? Estás tambaleándote, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Estoy bien! –Responde nerviosa pero determinada. Se lleva las manos hacia la base de la chaqueta y comienza a levantarla hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto la malla negra que cubre el tronco de su cuerpo bajo su saco. Naruto logra ver su estómago y por fin cae en cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

-¡¿Hinata? ¿¡Qué! –Mira a su alrededor, cayendo en cuenta de la realidad. -¿¡Que esto no es un puesto de ramen? –Los latidos de Naruto aumentan hasta 120 luego de estar en 80; pero Hinata no soporta más y se deja el saco como estaba a la vez que el tiempo se termina.

-¡La marca de Hinata es 120! –Celebra Yamato. Hinata mira un poco avergonzada a Naruto, que a final de cuentas le hace una sonrisa de aprobación, dejándola complacida.

-Siguientes, Sasuke e Ino.

-¡Yay! ¡Me toca a mí con Sasuke-kun! –Celebra emocionada, pero se detiene en seco. –_Oigan, pero Sasuke se ha convertido en un renegado que odia y es odiado por todos… no se si todavía me gusta…_ -Reflexiona mientras lo mira avanzar en su últimamente siniestro modo.

-Ahora Ino se sentará y Sasuke será el que aumente sus pulsaciones. –Indica Yamato. Ino se sienta, se siente nerviosa, pero se queda expectante a Sasuke, que viene caminando hasta que deja su rostro cerca del suyo. Sus pulsaciones aumentan de por si hasta 120 en el instante en que acerca su cara a la suya.

-Sasuke… -kun… -Murmura nerviosa. Neji de repente parece preocupado, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Pulsaciones, ¿eh? –Dice el Uchiha. –¡Tsukyomi! –Invoca su Mangekyo en sus ojos, induciendo a Ino en un estado de pesadilla de horror que aumenta su pulso hasta 200 en un segundo.

-¡AHHH! –Grita ella. -¡NOOO! –La rubia se sujeta la cabeza y grita desesperada. Sasuke la observa impasible, pero de inmediato se detiene cuando recuerda las palabras de Madara, terminando su técnica sobre ella en el acto, dejándola todavía consciente, pero respirando agitada y nerviosa. Sakura y TenTen la ayudan a volver a su asiento luego del evento, mientras Sasuke se regresa como si nada hasta su puesto.

-Oye, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco? ¡Sasuke! –Le reclama Naruto, pero éste solo lo ignora.

-Bien… antes de que otra cosa suceda… -Retoma el capitán Yamato. –Vamos a proceder a eliminar a las chicas que no hicieron conexión con los chicos que quedan. –Señala a Neji. –Neji, ven aquí. –En el pie de la pantalla aparece "primera eliminación femenina". Neji se para junto a Yamato y las mira a todas.

-Dime por qué vas a expulsar a esta persona. –Le pregunta señalándolo con el micrófono.

-Bien… esta persona es alguien con quien jamás pude hablar en toda la historia, así que no veo por qué debería comenzar ahora…

-Ohh, está bien. ¿No te parece un poco frío de tu parte? –Se encoge de hombros. -¿Quién no es tu corazón?

-La señorita Matsuri. –La cámara hace un zoom hacia ella, quien inmediatamente se pone de pie y se va caminando del estudio.

-De todos modos yo solo vine porque pensé que Gaara-sama estaría concursando. –Dice antes de irse. Neji regresa a su asiento y ahora es Sasuke quien viene a expulsar.

-Sasuke, dime por qué vas a expulsar a esta persona. –Le pregunta Yamato. –Todavía no me digas quién es.

-Temari. –Dice seco, dejando frío al presentador. Todo el mundo se queda en silencio mientras se le hace el zoom a Temari. Kankur-o suspira aliviado al ver que su hermana queda libre de este horror de juego.

-¡Ja! –Exclama la joven al levantarse. -Si por lo menos alguno de ustedes fuera tan fuerte como un ninja de la Arena me sentiría mal, perdedores. –Los mira despectivamente antes de irse.

-¡Muchas gracias por participar! –Intenta decirle Yamato, pero sus palabras no alcanzan a llegarle. Sasuke regresa a su lugar y Naruto viene caminando hasta llegar junto al presentador.

-A ver, Naruto, dime por qué, pero todavía no a quién. –Dice su capitán, ya cansado.

-Bueno… la verdad es que si hay una razón-tebayo… -Suspira y dice serio. -Siento que esta persona es mayor que yo… por eso, lo siento, Konan. –Se disculpa mientras Konan se pone de pie, pero antes de irse se acerca a él.

-Aunque me hayas expulsado, yo todavía creo en ti, de la misma forma en que Yahiko y Nagato, porque ahora tú cumpliste su deseo de venir a un programa de concursos…

-¿Ellos tenían un sueño así? –Le pregunta el ninja naranja.

-Si. –Un recuerdo de su infancia pasa por su mente. –"¡_Cuando sea mayor, iré a un programa de concursos y elegiré mi novia de entre un grupo de desconocidos!_ –Se propuso Yahiko mientras ella lo miraba con inspiración. El recuerdo termina y Konan sonríe contenta, dejándole a Naruto un corazón de papel. Luego se va convertida en miles de tiras de papel hasta desaparecer.

-Ahora discutamos. –Yamato tira otro pañuelo a una cubeta llena de pañuelos sudados. –¿Ustedes han pensado en la razón en que los equipos ninja siempre están formados por dos hombres y una mujer, y casi nunca se ve uno de dos mujeres y un hombre, o de solo mujeres? ¿Por qué razón creen que es así? ¿Sasuke?

-Porque las mujeres que no desarrollan ninguna habilidad útil se convierten en peso para el resto del equipo, por eso hay que balancearlo de esa forma. –Dice sin interés. Es más, los equipos mismos son una basura innecesaria, ¡solo el poder de la venganza…! –Comienza a emocionarse, pero Yamato lo detiene con un movimiento de mano.

-Entendimos tu punto.

-¡No es verdad! ¡toda kunounichi aporta elementos muy importantes al equipo! –Responde TenTen.

-¡Como la belleza! –Secunda Ino, quitándole por completo su argumento a la joven china, quien hace boca ondulada.

-Es verdad que la nivelación de los equipos es importante, pero en el mundo ninja las cosas no son tan simples. –Interviene Sakura.

-Es verdad. Si ser hombre o mujer tuviera que ver con ser ninja, no existirían las que tienen una fuerza monstruosa como Tsunade no baa-chan o Sakura-chan… -Contesta Naruto, poniendo los ojos blancos y sudando al darse cuenta inmediatamente de lo que dijo. –Me equivoqué-tebayo… -

-¡NAAAARUTOOOOOO! –Se lanza sobre él de nuevo, dándole un megapuñetazo que lo manda a dar varias vueltas en el piso.

-Apoyo a Naruto. –Interviene Neji. –Si se tiene poder, no importa el género.

-Aunque tener una fuerza monstruosa te hace ver menos femenina. –Ataca Ino a Sakura, que la vuelve a ver con ojos en llamas.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!

-Oigan, no me parece buena idea ponernos a discutir en nuestro mismo bando… -Intenta calmarlas Hinata.

-Hmp. Por eso las mujeres de Konoha hicieron que Sasuke fuera de esa forma. –Les dice Karin mientras se acomoda los anteojos.

-¡Bien! ¡Se terminó el tiempo! –Anuncia Yamato. –¡Ahora es hora de que se miren a los ojos y vean si habrá o no habrá corazón! –Anuncia forzadamente animado. Al hacerlo, la cámara enfoca las miradas de todos observándose mutuamente ante la inminente selección. La cara de Naruto es de todavía una especie de confusión, Hinata nerviosa, Sakura con pesar en la mirada, Sasuke enojado, Neji serio, TenTen sonriente. -¡Listo! –Llama a Ino con la mano; la joven Yamanaka se pone de pie y camina junto con él hasta estar frente a los tres concursantes.

-Ino, ¿cómo es tu hombre ideal? –Pregunta Yamato, visiblemente avergonzado de tener que preguntar algo así.

-Debe ser un ninja muy inteligente, serio, comprensivo, que le guste quedarse en casa admirándome en vez de salir en las misiones y dueño de grandes extensiones de terreno. Ah, y que le guste jugar Shogi y fumar.

-Ara, si que es bastante específico… -Dice con una gota en la frente. –Y dime, ¿has encontrado algo de eso en estos tres? –Señala a los tres participantes, ninguno con cara de estar dispuesto a ser elegido por ella.

-Hmm… yo pensaba elegir a Sasuke-kun, pero todo eso de la manipulación mental con el doujutsu me hizo ver que ha perdido su buen gusto, así que elegiré a… señala a Naruto. -¡A Naruto!

-¡¿Eh? –Profiere Naruto.

-¡¿Ahh? –Profiere Hinata, en estado de sorpresa y negación. Naruto se pone de pie y camina hasta el centro, donde Yamato los hace tomarse de las manos, no sin antes mirar a Jiraiya con cara de "¿De verdad tengo que decir esto?". Jiraiya le hace un gesto afirmativo y él no puede hacer más que solo suspirar.

-Naruto, ¿Es Ino tu corazón? –Tanto Sakura como Hinata se quedan expectantes a la posible respuesta, conteniendo el aliento hasta el último momento.

-Ino, de verdad me sorprendió esto, pero… creo que a ti te gusta Shikamaru, ¿no es así? Así que no, lo siento.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Yo? –Pregunta el Nara desde el público. Tanto él como Ino se sonrojan de repente.

-¡No te metas en asuntos que no te importan, Baka-Naruto! –Le reclama ruborizada, pero luego vuelve a ver a Shikamaru y le hace una sonrisa de alivio, que él le contesta con una igual. Luego se retira.

-Ara, Naruto. Tuviste la oportunidad de que una linda chica te eligiera y preferiste decirle que no. Quiere decir que hay otra a la que estás esperando, ¿no?

-Tal vez. –Contesta el Uzumaki. Luego Yamato llama a Karin, que viene acomodándose los lentes de nuevo.

-Karin, ¿qué es lo que buscas en una relación? –Le pregunta con una sonrisa, aunque ya no se aguanta por tener que dejar de preguntar tanta cosa vergonzosa.

-Que el tipo tenga un chakra delicioso y una personalidad misteriosa. –Dice en tono pícaro.

-Eh… claro… -Contesta el presentador. -¿Y qué dices? ¿El chakra de alguno de estos tres te pareció tan delicioso como para elegirlo?

-Me dirán que no tengo autoestima, pero elijo a Sasuke. –Dice en tono alto. Sasuke se levanta y camina lentamente hasta ella, tomándola por las manos a indicación de Yamato.

-Sa… Sasuke… -dice éste, todavía nervioso por su presencia. -¿Qué dices? ¿Es Karin tu corazón? –Le pregunta mientras la joven lo observa con expectación. Sasuke levanta la cabeza y niega sin interés.

-Eres una molestia. –Contesta antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su lugar. Karin suspira, se toca el pecho para ver si todavía está viva y se va caminando campante.

-Ay, ay, ay… ya dejaron ir a dos chicas y ninguno tiene pareja todavía. Espero que el próximo al que elijan sea más inteligente. –Luego se dirige hasta TenTen, trayéndola hasta su lado.

-TenTen, tú…

-Neji. –Contesta de inmediato, dejando a Yamato sin tiempo de formular la pregunta.

-Bueno, como sea… ven, Neji. –Le indica con ganas de llorar. Neji toma las manos de TenTen y los dos se quedan viendo por un largo momento, como si finalmente hubiesen alcanzado una meta pendiente.

-Neji, ¿es TenTen tu corazón? –Pregunta preparado para una nueva decepción, sin embargo, se sorprende al escuchar la respuesta de Neji.

-Si, creo que si lo es. –Al decir esto, suena la música de triunfo y los dos de inmediato se besan por un largo momento mientras el usuario de madera salta contento a su alrededor.

-¡Si! ¡Excelente! ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Todo esto ha valido la pena! –Celebra mientras echa flores por las manos con su habilidad Mokuton. -¡Yupi! –TenTen y Neji se toman de la mano y van a sentarse a una de las sillas. Naruto traga saliva al ver que solo quedan pendientes Sakura y Hinata, mientras que de su lado solo están él y Sasuke. En ese instante Yamato trae a Sakura, que viene hacia el frente y queda mirando de frente a Naruto por el lado izquierdo y a Sasuke por el derecho. Los dos chicos la observan expectantes, mientras el presentador se prepara para el siguiente round.

-Ahora va Sakura. –Comenta el presentador. Kakashi, desde el lado de Jiraiya, se sorprende al ver que los tres que están en acción ahora son el equipo siete. Sakura luce pensativa e indecisa. Luego recuerda todo el asunto de Naruto siguiendo a Sasuke, siendo que Sasuke ahora es buscado vivo o muerto por todos los países ninja. Suspira decidida y los mira de frente. –Sakura, ¿qué es lo que buscas en un hombre?

-Que sea un idiota. –Contesta tranquila. –Y que sea alguien a quien pueda admirar.

-Eso es bastante profundo. Y dime, ¿es tu corazón uno de estos dos? –Naruto se pone serio y Sasuke sigue con su cara de enojado. Sakura aprieta los puños y mira hacia el jinchuuriki.

-Elijo a Naruto.

-¿¡EH! –Profiere el Uzumaki, sorprendido de nuevo. Sasuke solo mira hacia otro lado mientras el público se queda en silencio ante la elección de la joven pelirrosada. Naruto se pone de pie con una media sonrisa, llegando junto a Sakura a tomarle las manos.

-Naruto… te amo. –Le asevera ella. Naruto primero sonríe, pero luego recuerda todos los momentos en los que ella se ha preocupado por Sasuke por sobre todas las cosas, incluidas todas las veces que lloró por él, buscándolo y esperándolo siempre.

-Naruto. –Pregunta Yamato. -¿Es Sakura tu corazón? –Inquiere sugestivo. Naruto aprieta las manos de su amiga y la mira directo a los ojos.

-Sakura-chan, tú no me amas a mí, sino a Sasuke; y yo he aprendido a verte como una amiga nada más. –Al decirle esto Sakura abre los ojos, llena de sorpresa y asomando lágrimas de inmediato. –Así que no, no eres mi corazón. –Al decir esto, Sasuke parece sorprenderse, mirando de reojo la escena. Sakura suelta las manos de Naruto, se las lleva al rostro y baja la cabeza.

-Naruto… -Es lo único que alcanza a articular. Sakura vuelve a ver a Sasuke y éste solo desvía la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡Ey, Sasuke! –Lo llama el rubio. –Sakura-chan se equivocó y me mencionó a ti, cuando te quería mencionar a ti. –Le dice en voz alta. Sasuke frunce el seño y lo mira con el sharingan activado.

-¿¡Y qué me importa!

-Esto… ya se salió de control… -Murmura Yamato. Sin embargo, Sasuke acepta de mala gana y viene hasta donde están ellos, donde Naruto le indica a Yamato que los junte de las manos, lo que hace rápidamente. –Esto no es común, pero no hay una regla que diga que no… así que Sasuke, ¿es Sakura tu corazón? –Pregunta listo para hacer una técnica mokuton de defensa.

-Como sea. –Contesta sin interés. Sakura se sorprende y lo abraza de inmediato mientras él hace cara de ideas perdidas mientras mira hacia el techo con actitud melancólica. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, es golpeado con la fuerza monstruosa de la Haruno.

-¡SHANAROOO! ¡ME LAS DEBÍAS! –Lo deja tirado en el suelo, procediendo a arrastrarlo hasta los asientos. Yamato se queda frío ante la escena, pero Jiraiya le hace una señal de que debe seguir narrando. Cuando cae en cuenta, asiente y se dirige hacia Hinata.

-Bien, queda un chico y una chica. –Hinata viene caminando a su lado, sorprendida y triste por lo que acaba de suceder con Naruto y Sakura, insegura de si debe elegirlo o no.

-_Ya he llegado muy lejos… no puedo retractarme ahora… _-Piensa cobrando valor. Naruto la observa con ojos de raya y brazos cruzados, sin embargo, de repente recuerda su batalla con Pain y lo que dijo Hinata en ese momento.

-_¡Yo te amo, Naruto!_ –Y luego se lanzó a pelear contra el invencible Pain. Al acordarse de esto, el Uzumaki de inmediato se sonroja y mira a Hinata, sintiéndose nervioso de forma inexplicable para él. La joven peliazul junta sus manos y lo observa serenamente.

-Hinata, ¿Qué debe ser tu hombre ideal? –Pregunta Yamato. Hinata mira a Naruto y sonríe.

-Es alguien que nunca se da por vencido y que es capaz de inspirar a todos con su esfuerzo. Es capaz de cambiar la mentalidad de las personas y ganarse la admiración y el respeto de la gente a través de su trabajo duro… es una inspiración para mi… -Se sonroja.

-¿Y esa persona es Naruto? –Inquiere el capitán, casi tan emocionado como ella.

-Si. –Dice en un susurro. Se escucha un aplauso y Naruto, sorprendido de escuchar la declaración, viene caminando hasta el centro de la plataforma, donde se toma de las manos con ella.

-Naruto. –Le instruye Yamato. –Directo a los ojos… ¿es Hinata tu corazón?

-Hinata… -Habla por fin Naruto. –Yo no se mucho de estas cosas… y realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar seriamente en algo así… -Se rasca detrás de la cabeza. –Pero debo admitir que me la paso muy bien contigo y que cocinas muy bien… -Sonríe ampliamente. –Así que ¡puedo intentarlo!

-¿Eso es un si? –Inquiere Yamato. Hinata tiembla de emoción y nerviosismo.

-Es un si-tebayo. –Asiente él. De inmediato suena la música de triunfo y Hinata, totalmente ruborizada, junta sus labios y se para de puntas para besarlo. Naruto al verla se sonroja y mira a todos lados queriendo escapar, pero mira a Yamato y ve su cara de terror, como si lo amenazara con matarlo si huye. Naruto se sonroja y estira los labios para besar a Hinata, dándose por fin un pequeño beso. A un lado de la pantalla se dibuja un termómetro que termina por congelarse, pero Hinata y él se toman de la mano y se van a sentar en la silla roja. Yamato se limpia el sudor de nuevo y se para al centro de la plataforma.

-¡Eso es! ¡Aplauso para nuestras parejas! –Señala los asientos donde están juntos Neji y TenTen sonrientes, Sakura y Sasuke, que está ella feliz y él enojado, y Naruto y Hinata, que se ven algo tímidos. –Aplauso para Kankur-o. –Señala a Kankuro, que está con Karasu.

-Di adiós, Karasu. –Le indica a su muñeco, que saluda con su mano de madera. Luego Yamato mira a Jiraiya y éste le da la orden de terminar su diálogo.

-Y… usted recuerde… que en este juego… -Traga saliva. –Te miro… me miras… ¡Ahh, Kakashi-san, ayúdeme, no puedo decir esto!

-¡Dilo de una vez! –Le reclama el ermitaño de los sapos.

-Te miro… me miras… nos gustamos, jugamos… y nos enamoramos… ¡eso es doce corazones, nos vemos en la próxima! –Dice emocionado. Luego se queda haciendo de nuevo su baile extraño mientras la gente a su alrededor lo mira con una sensación de incomodidad.

Disclaimer: los participantes pueden no ser del signo astrológico que representan, y no se les pagó por participar…

XOXOXOXOXO

Bueno, ahí está. Es mi primer oneshot con orientación puramente de humor y parodia, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si te gustó, o quieres más fics de este tipo, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


End file.
